Fanmade SOUL Colors/SOULs
Eight Humans}} SOUL colors represent what type of SOUL you have. The original SOUL colors from Undertale are as follows: * Red (Determination ) * Cyan (Patience) * Orange (Bravery) * Blue (Integrity) * Purple (Perseverance) * Green (Kindness) * Yellow (Justice) Custom SOUL (color) Fan made SOUL Colors are as follows: Human White SOUL Color (Dynamitale) Represents Altruism (Only in humans). Characters with Altruism SOUL TRAITs: * Mal Grey SOUL Color Represents Unknown/Magical Power. Characters with Magical Power SOUL TRAIT: * Muffet, In FandomTale or UTAUwikiTale * Chara, in RedemptionTale Blood Red SOUL Color Represents Spite A trait thought to be lost long ago. A spite SOUL can allow the person to copy other traits and its abilities, and disguise as the trait it mimics. Characters with the Spite SOUL: * Aster Custom SOUL (Type) Half SOUL Original idea from X-Tale. Half SOULs are SOULs that are half human and half monster meaning one side is always upside down and white. Characters with Half SOULs: * Cross!Sans (formerly) Alphasaith's (Undertale Rho) custom SOULs TBA Camila Cuevas's (Glitchtale) custom SOULs Dark Orange SOUL Color Natural Fear Natural Fear is specific to a Bravery Soul trait. When a Bravery Soul is struck with fear, it turns dark orange. Known Bearers: * Agate Lightvale (formerly) Spell-Made Fear Spell-Made Fear is the result of using an inversion spell on a Bravery Soul. It equals in power to Determination, and was created by Agate Lightvale, to give her a chance to beat him in combat. Known Bearers: * Agate Lightvale (formerly; she passed her Soul onto her dead younger sister's body) * Betty Grey SOUL Color A Grey Soul is not a Soul trait. Rather, it is the lack of one. Anyone can lose their Soul trait, which will result in it turning grey. Known Bearers: * Frisk (formerly) * Jessica Grey * Agate Lightvale (Formerly) * Copper Lightvale * Seth https://aminoapps.com/c/glitchtale/page/blog/problems/nalP_w3FLuVD6BNk6nBzvL48QKvga4PQXQ Empty SOUL Color An Empty Soul is a Soul that had its magic forcibly drained out. These Souls still possess their traits, but they do not have any magic. Known Bearers: * Cam * The other humans that were killed in Betty's Soul Harvest. Two-Traited/Rainbow Souls Due to their close relativity, they will be sorted in the same section. Two-traited Souls and the Rainbow Soul are 2 individual Souls. They both contain more than one trait within them, leads to a multi-colored Soul. Known Bearers: * Amber Lightvale (formerly; Kindness and Integrity) * Rave Rutrow (Justice and Perseverance) * Asriel (his Soul is a combination of all 7 traits, with its container being what was left of Chara's Determination Soul) LunaDeaminac's (Akintale) custom SOULs Mid-tone Blue SOUL Color Represents Loyalty. Characters with the Loyal SOUL TRAIT: * Ace White SOUL Color Represents the ability to change. Characters, both human and monster, have no set trait and can always change. Characters with this ability: * Every monster in Akintale (except all Gasters excluding Papyrus and Mimicry) Tinted SOUL Halfway between Human SOUL colors and the Akin white SOUL. They can change but it is extremely unlikely that they'll actually do so. Characters with Tinted SOULs: * All Gasters ignoring Sans, Papyrus and Mimicry. Embedded SOUL A SOUL that has a piece of someone else's SOUL embedded in it. Gives the two beings a permanent connection and some abilities from the sacrificer gets passed to the other. Characters with this SOUL: * Sans Fractured SOUL Represents emotional suffering and self-loathing. Characters with a fractured SOUL: * Ace Metallic and Crystal SOUL The SOULs of most immortals and of Ace's birth family, gives immunity to attacks that directly damage the SOUL. MIA's/WikiP's/HPG's Custom SOULs Corrupted SOUL The Corrupted SOUL is a SOUL that counterparts the Infected SOUL. Similar abilities between the two including Grey Liquid and the Sickness. The Corrupted SOUL allows for reality warping with few limits, at the cost of the Sickness. Characters with the Corrupted SOUL: * S.T (All Generations) * Elizabeth (Gen 1) Facade SOUL The Facade SOUL lets you put a secondary weaker SOUL over and already existing SOUL, to hide or protect it. Characters with the Facade SOUL: * S.T (Gen 9) * Swap (Gen 2) Raytaygirl's (Soultale) Custom SOULS White SOUL Monsters with the White SOUL in Soultale haven't found their trait or personality that fits with the SOUL types. Humans normally have this SOUL. Characters with the White SOUL: * Mettaton * Frisk Determination SOUL The Determination soul in Soultale means Deceased. This SOUL is only obtainable if a monster were brought back to life with Alphys' determination experiments or was shattered across space and time. The soul is a dark red color. Monsters with the Determination SOUL: * Flowey * W.D Gaster Createtale SOULS Dedication A human soul with the trait Dedication. People with this trait are dedicated to their work, hence their SOUL TRAIT. The SOUL is hot pink in color. Characters with Dedication SOUL(s): * The Demon Rectitude A human soul with the trait Rectitude. They have honor, integrity and righteousness. The SOUL is blue-violet in color. Characters with the Rectitude SOUL(s): * Create!Sans Audacity A human soul with the trait Audacity. They are bold, daring and sometimes rude. The SOUL is scarlet in color. Characters with Audacity SOUL(s): * Stylus Understanding A human soul with the trait Understanding. The name says it all. The SOUL is light teal in color. Characters with Understanding SOUL(s): * Scrap Grit A human soul with the trait Grit. They are passionate, bold and fearless. The SOUL is flesh tone in color Characters with Grit SOUL(s): * Etch Courage A human soul with the trait Courage. They are brave, confident, lawful and caring. The soul is yellow-orange in color. It is unclear if COURAGE is a balance of BRAVERY and JUSTICE or a truly unique TRAIT. Characters with Courage SOUL(s): * Destroyer ADgee's Custom SOULs Imagination A rare SOUL trait that can be used by Humans mostly. The color is golden. It's known to be a rare mutation of the Determination SOUL, having 0.05% chance of happening naturally, and as well can be obtained with a strong magic spell or with an experiment. Legends say this SOUL gives the user the power to break and defy the universe/game's nature, and as well to see beyond the code. *Adjeeh (Multiverse Misadventures/The Creatosphere AU) Love Disclaimer: This is my take on the trait. A special kind of SOUL that is present on most monsters, and rarely on humans. This SOUL trait allows the user to have and use magic without the need of artifacts or spells. People from both races with this trait are known to be very forgiving and merciful, even when their own lives are in risk. Characters with this SOUL: * Papyrus Serif (C-UT!Papyrus) * Comic Sans Serif (C-UT!Sans) * Calligraph Gaster (W.D Gaster's lost brother, formerly) * Acer Opera (The only human) Olive SOUL The olive-colored SOUL represents Fairness. A person with this SOUL trait is fair and impartial, and will decide the right thing for a specific person or group. Characters with this SOUL: * Ryan Static SOUL This one is a VERY, very rare kind. The color is composed by small pieces in both white, black and light grey. This SOUL is obtained when someone has fallen into the VOID, and reverted to normal when outside. The static represents the fact of being "fallen over", "fractured" or "broken", as a real life static is seen when a TV is broken. Characters with this SOUL: *Calligraph Gaster (currently) Rdococ1's Custom SOULs Curiosity (Reddish Purple) A human SOUL with the Curiosity trait is interested in understanding the world around them. Advantages * An inherent curiosity about the world around you allows you to learn and understand how the world works, and use that knowledge to your advantage. * People with this SOUL trait are more likely to enter STEM fields, allowing them to access jobs that are important and interesting to work in. Disadvantages * People with lots of curiosity and less empathy or carefulness may use unethical or risky means to figure something out. Honesty (Camo Green) A human SOUL with the Honesty trait is much less likely to fabricate falsehoods. Advantages * Humans with this SOUL trait are inherently trustworthy, and have very little to hide. Disadvantages * People with this trait may feel guilty about lies, even if the lies are justified. For example, telling a mugger you don't have any money, or telling a child that Santa Claus is real. Rigidity (Grayish Violet) A human SOUL with the Rigidity trait tends to view the world through a rigid lens. Advantages * Rigid thinking is very good in fields such as computer science and jobs such as programming, which are important and can offer high wages. * Logical consistency is important to people with Rigidity. They may see flaws in logical arguments that other people don't, and are less likely to be affected by emotional arguments. Disadvantages * Rigidity of thought may lead to a reduced ability to understand other people's points of view. However, this does not mean that people with Rigidity are indifferent to suffering. * People that think in rigid ways may find it more difficult to interpret social cues and body language, which tend not to be focused on or taught in a rigid, logically consistent manner to children. Collectivism (Reflective Red) A human SOUL with the Collectivism trait tends to prefer and thrive in tightly knit, long-lived communities. Advantages * Humans with this trait tend to be less focused on themselves, and may go out of their way to help their community as a whole, and accept help in return. Disadvantages * People with the Collectivism trait may view people that don't want to be part of their community in a more negative light than necessary. Individualism (Reflective Blue) A human SOUL with the Individualism trait tends to prefer and thrive on their own. They may interact with other people, but they tend not to enjoy large communities. Advantages * People with this trait tend not to rely on other people, and in return, are less burdened with the obligation to aid others. Disadvantages * People with this trait may be more selfish, ignoring the well-being of other people for their own well-being. Submission (Translucent White) Human SOULs with this trait tend to view their self-worth as tied directly to the services that they can give to the people that they care about. KittyKittenton's Custom SOULs Lavender A human SOUL that has the trait of Compassion. Those with this soul have feelings for others, and he/she does not want anyone to be hurt. Characters with this SOUL: * Mithelle Johnson * Lavender Johnson (formerly) Crimson A human SOUL that has the trait of Murder. This is a negative SOUL, and can often be seen upside-down, like a Monster SOUL. This is the opposite of a soul that is unknown as of yet. Those with this soul will have a bloodlust at certain times, and will do anything to see murder happen with their own eyes. Characters with this SOUL: * The Papyrus in the Hooded Jacket (formerly) * Crimson Johnson Pink A human SOUL that has the trait of Optimism. Those with this soul are always on the bright side of life, and love to hear people laugh and see them smile. Characters with this SOUL: * Andreanna Johnson * Sylvia Johnson * Sarah Johnson Dark Green A human SOUL that has the trait of Pessimism. This is a negative SOUL, and can be often seen upside-down, like a Monster SOUL. This is the opposite of the Pink SOUL of Optimism. Those with this soul are looking at the negative aspects of life, and they sometimes cry in their sleep. Characters with this SOUL: * Andr----- ------- (unknown as of yet) Pale Green A human SOUL that has the trait of Cruelty. This is a negative SOUL, and can be often seen upside-down, like a Monster SOUL. This is the opposite of the Lavender SOUL of Compassion. Those with the soul are always looking forward to torturing those around them, and will not show any mercy to those they do torture. Characters with this SOUL: * Krystalis Johnson (unknown as of yet) EnglishKittyLover's Custom SOULs (Timetale) Pastel Green A SOUL not found in humans, at all. This is the trait of Time. These souls are held by the Time Lords, and those with this soul have the ability to regenerate when they are badly hurt or very sick. Characters with this SOUL: * Matt * River Neon Purple A Time Lord SOUL that has the trait of Control. These are the evil, twisted Time Lords. Characters with this SOUL: * Harold Cyan A SOUL in humans with the trait of Care. This is the opposite of the dull cyan SOUL, Selfishness. Those with this SOUL are always looking for someone to help. Characters with this SOUL: * Kerry Flinn Brown This is a human SOUL with the trait of Innocence. These souls often marry Purity SOULS, and have never been found to have a criminal record. Characters with this SOUL: * Harry Coburge Teal This is a human SOUL with the trait of Beauty. It is unknown what this SOUL entails, although many seem to become models. The name of the one with the soul is unknown as of currently. Light Pink This is a human SOUL with the trait of love. These souls work with Care, and usually become doctors or nurses. Characters with this SOUL and real people who might hold it at times: * Harrison Armstrong * Kaylee (6th Fallen Child) Dark Blue-Grey This is a human SOUL with the trait of Strength. These souls are very good fighters, and usually become wrestlers. Characters with this SOUL and real people who may hold it: * Mark Calaway * Steve Austin * John Cena * Aria Sol-Ju (5th Fallen Child) Dark Purple This is the human SOUL of Strong Will. These SOULS cannot be swayed by hypnotism, and are usually escapees of prisons. Characters with this SOUL: * Ariane Morris * Kat Morris (3rd Fallen Child) Paul Grote Beverborg's custom SOULs Corrupted (Undertale Corrupted Justice) This is a human SOUL that has it's meaning twisted and slowly turned black. Characters with this SOUL: * Justice (Undertale Corrupted Justice) Curiosity (grey with a light green tint) See Rdococ1's Custom SOULs. Artoil's (Underfoil) custom SOULs The Underfoil SOULs are darkened versions of the Undertale ones with their meaning reversed: # Yellow - Corruption. # Blue - Shame. # Aqua - Intolerance. # Green - Cruelty. # Orange - Fear. # Purple - Apathy. # Red - Spite. Nooby's (Studtale) custom SOULs *White - Undefined *Yellow - Unproblomatic *Green - Laziness *Blue - Awareness *Red - Distractable *Orange - Energetic *Indigo - Social *Lavander - Shy *Purple - Intelligent poody_blue (Undertale: The Otherground) custom Souls Leadership The Magenta Soul of Leadership is seen in Undertale: The Otherground. TBA. Purity The Pastel Yellow Soul of Purity TBA. Innovation The Brown Soul of Innovation TBA. References Category:Community Shared